ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhyme
Overview Vincent tries to beat The Rhyme Master in a Rhyme battle. But Vincent then realised that he is more of an intellectual than a creative genius. Plot Jake as ToughGuy, chasing The Rhyme Master : I'm gonna catch you! The Rhyme Master, running '': HoHoHo! Is that so? Catch me if you can! Don't be a stick in the pan! ''Samantha, chasing The Rhyme Master : Man! This guy is annoying! He can't stop rhyming! The Rhyme Master, running '': Yes, it is true! No one can catch me, how about you? ''Jared '': *jumps out of the stairs* I'm gonna get you! ''The Ring Master : *punches Jared* No one can defeat me! Can't you see? Vincent : Guys... I think I know how to defeat him! Jake back as a human : What is it?! I can't take this guy anymore! Vincent : We have to beat him in a rhyme! I'll do it.. 'Last Floor of Building '''''Vincent : Hey, you! I bet I can beat you in a rhyming contest! The Rhyme Master : Is that true? If so, I will have a flu! Vincent : Yeah! Hear it! I bet I can defeat The Rhyme master! And... And... Uh... Jared : Oh great! *faceslaps himself* He doesn't know how to rhyme! The Rhyme Master : Hahahahaha! I am The Rhyme Master, powerful than you. You stink so much. Boo!! : After leaving Vincent stunned and shocked, The Rhyme Master escaped and ran. Samantha : Dude, what happened? You were a frozen snowman out there! Vincent : I.... I.... I... I don't know how to rhyme..... : Vincent kept on saying that for 10 more hours in 10 different places. Vincent : I... I... I... *gets slapped by Jake* Jake : Snap out of it man! You've got to pull yourself together! We've got more things to think about! A Rhyming weirdo is loose in the city and we all know rhyming weirdos are annoying! Vincent '': I have to go guys... ''Jared '': Geez... You can break him down by just rhyming... I wish I had done that... Then I would've been the top student.... : Then, Vincent spotted The rhyme Master and tried to ask him something. ''Vincent : Gotcha! You have to help me! I need some help with the rhymes... I'm begging you!! The Rhyme Master : Very well, it'll be like a needle in a hay stack that I can find. I, The Rhyme Master shall enhance your mind. : The Rhyme Master then teaches Vincent how to rhyme, but what Vincent didn't know is that The Rhyme Naster was tricking Vincent to get his creativity. Vincent '': Ugh... I don't feel so... *faints* ''The Rhyme Master '': Muwahahahahahah! I have gained his creativity! Yes, me! me! ''Jake as Thorns : Gotcha! Oh no! He got Vincent! Vincent : No... Don't... I can beat him... Jared '': Really? Cause last time you lost... ''Vincent : No... I have gained... Creativity! Yo Rhyme Master! I'm going to beat you down! The Rhyme Master '': Oh really? Let us see... ''Vincent : Yo! Yo! Yo! Can everyone see? This guy here is a dump and he stinks at Glee! How about me? Why can't you see? Yo, i'm like the Bruce Lee! Yo, Rhyme Master, you better flee! Jake : Um.... Isn't that rapping... Not rhyming... Samantha : No... It's not about rhyming... It's about creativity.. Jared : Oh... I get it now... : After rapping, Vincent finally defeated The Rhyme Master. The Rhyme Master : This.... This can't be.... *loses all creativity* Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!! *turns to dust* Vincent '': Hehe... I guess I found my calling... ''Jake '': Well... I accidentally scanned that guy and got a new alien... *transforms into an anoying alien* ''Annoying!!! : After turning into Annoying, Jake as Annoying kept on talking and talking until his cousins tied him up and taped his mouth. 'End' Major Events *Vincent doesn't know how to rhyme. *Vincent realised that he could rhyme if you had imagination. and creativity. Characters *Vincent Mac *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Samantha Nora 'Villains' *The Rhyme Master 'Aliens Used' *ToughGuy *Thorns *Annoyance Trivia *This was supposed to be "Alien 10: The Musical", but it was changed to "Rhyme" due to not preparing. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123